


Satori

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Satori

wild burst of insight  
soul's sudden awakening  
brings enlightenment


End file.
